A different Outcome:Another possibility
by cm4ever
Summary: A tag for a different outcome. For those who wanted Reid to live during a different outcome. Those who didn t read the story, you might want to read it first, than stop at chapter 10, cause chapter 11 is where this story comes in


**The begining will start off like the other chapter 11, but it will end differently. **

**Story for people who didn`t want Reid to die in a different outcome. Please review.**

* * *

Morgan woke up in a daze of confusion. Where was he? There was smoke, alot of it, there was remains of a building piled around him. What the hell had happened? Suddenly he remembered something. A firey explosion, flying through the air, impossible pain and than darkness. A name popped into his mind. Cyrus. It all came back to him.

`Reid!` Morgan shouted.

He got no answer. He tried to push himself up but his leg didn`t move. He turned around and saw it was underneath peices of the building. Of course, he thought angrily, he couldn`t just be miraculously alright. He pushed against the cement chunck. It didn`t move and he flopped back down exausted. It was than that he saw an arm sticking out from underneath a pile of cement.

`Reid` Morgan shouted again.

In a sudden rush of adrenaline, he pushed against the cement again, it rolled off of him. He pushed himself up, and limped towards Reid. He ignored the horrible pain in his leg, he needed to make sure the kid was ok. Morgan looked down in horror at the cement pile. He couldn`t even see an inch of his friend, aside from the arm. He quickly pushed against it, only small chuncks fell, next he tried lifting it, but it was to heavy. Finally he pulled his phone out of his pocket, it had somehow survived, and dialed Hotch`s number.

`Hotchner` Hotch answered the phone, his voice filled with panic and saddness, something Morgan had never heard before.

`Hotch` Morgan said, his voice sounded hoarse.

`Morgan are you ok?` Hotch demanded quickly.

`Yea but Reid isn`t, Hotch, he`s buried, I can`t get him out I need help`

As soon as he found out where they were, Hotch and the rest of the team raced to them. Hotch was first there. Him and Morgan started to lift. The cement was slowly taken off Reid. Rossi and Prentiss pulled Reid out of the mess, while Hotch and Morgan dropped the cement onto the ground.

`Spence` JJ whispered, tears streaming down her face.

Reid opened his eyes slowly, everyone hated to see how much effort it took. Morgan and Hotch joined them, Morgan sat next to Reid, and, despite the pain it caused his leg, Morgan gently lifted Reid`s head onto his lap.

`Hey kid` Morgan said gently, `How are you?`

Reid sighed, wincing as the action hurt is already aching body.

`I`ve, been` Another sigh.

Morgan could tell talking took alot of energy, that was not a good thing.

`Better` Reid murmered.

Morgan gave a dry chuckle,

`I would think so`

`Reid` Prentiss dropped down and grabbed his hand, `I am so sorry`

`For what?` Reid asked tiredly.

`Not getting you out of there, not protecting you`

A tear slid down Prentiss`s cheek.

` It`s not, not, your faul...` Reid trailed off, his eyes blinking.

He wanted to sleep. That was all, a quick rest to get away from all this pain.

`NO KID` a panicked voice shouted, `STAY WITH US`

Reid opened his eyes for a moment, looking at Morgan. He had tears in his eyes. He slowly turned his head around, staring at his team members, his family. Hotch`s eyes were glazed over in water, something that shocked Reid, he had never seen Hotch cry before. Rossi and Prentiss, normally so composed, both had tear tracks down their face. JJ was crying. Seeing them all this way, made him know something was wrong.

`I`m dying aren`t I?`

Morgan shook his head.

`No kid, not if you stay with us`

There was silence, than Reid shut his eyes slowly. Morgan shook him, Reid`s eyes flew open, and he gasped in pain. Morgan regretted hurting him, but knew he had to stay awake or else he would die. They could hear the ambulance in the distance, getting closer and closer. Morgan looked down at Reid and smiled, because, despite the urge to shut his eyes, Spencer was still awake, still with them.

`You`re doing good kid, just a couple more minutes`

Reid nodded slowly, wincing at the pain. Than his eyes flashed in concern.

`Derek` He groaned.

Morgan was surprised, Reid had only used his first name once, when they first met.

`Yea Spence?` He asked, using JJ`s nickname for the kid. He knew it was more personal and caring than Reid or kid.

`Isn`t antherax contagious?` He asked.

`Yes` Morgan replied slowly.

Reid weakly tried to lift his head off of Morgan`s lap.

`Usually,` Morgan continued, `But, this is a different strain, Cyrus claims it is, but if it was, wouldn`t Prentiss be sick by now?`

Reid nodded slowly. Morgan sighed, even when the kid was in pain, he still only cared about others. Suddenly flashing lights shone on them, sirens cutting through the night air. Paramedics jumped out of the ambulances, raced to them with a stretcher. They loaded Reid on, and rushed him into one of the ambulances. Morgan decided to ride with him. No one argued. They raced to their vans and followed the ambulance. Morgan sat down, and grasped Reid`s hand.

`Just hold on pretty boy` Morgan said, `We`re almost there`

Reid nodded, and smiled.

`I almost died` he mumbled.

`But you didn`t`Morgan reminded him, `not while I`m around`

Reid smiled, `Can I sleep now?`

Morgan looked questionally at the paramedic, who nodded his head.

`Yea` Morgan replied.

`Will you be there when I wake up?`

`Always Pretty boy` Morgan replied, squeezing Reid`s hand affectionately, `Always`


End file.
